Differences Between the BSCN Universe and Real Life
With the known BSCN Universal timeline stretching from the 17th Century to today, there are numerous events that play out the same in both worlds, but can be alternates or additional conflicts to famous national conflicts. Note that some major events in history are not present from June of 2013 to the present day, meaning they never happened in the BSCN Universe. (All events are addressed to the RP timeline) Political/Economical *In the United States, the Republican party is the more respected political group, especially after the September 11th attacks. *Mexico's economy is wealthier than in real life, which helped increase police activity eliminating nearly every drug cartel in the country. *Unlike famous empires that were ruled by a strict monarchy and laws were directly from the king, current empires (ie: Empire of Kevin, Gallian Empire, etc.) have a British-esque government system, considering them as "imperial republics" by the United Nations. *The Confederacy of Independent States is the largest confederation in the world, by population and landmass. *There are 56 states in the United States as opposed to 50. **All the territories America has IRL that have populations became states in 2075 (unless IRL, Puerto Rico becomes a state and Guam, the Marianas and American Samoa don't want to be considered "aliens" by some outdated/racist legislation from 100 years ago and vote for statehood). *The United States and the Empire of Kevin classify the animal rights organization PETA as a hate group. **The U.S. even took drastic measures in 2014 to try and disband PETA by demolishing their headquarters in Norfolk, Virginia overnight, but were unsuccessful. Historical *World War II lasted for two more years because of the Amerinian Conflict, which lasted from 1942 to 1947. It was fought between the Confederacy of Carolina and the Amerinian Union. The war with Japan also continued and ended on the exact same day as it did IRL, but in 1947. Some historians also support the war ending on September 24, 1950, as that was when the final Axis power, the Arcadian Empire, surrendered. *More countries took part in the World Wars. *Communism was a much bigger threat in the 1950's, with the Carolinian and Gallian Civil Wars occurring at a similar time. *Israel assisted the United States in the killing of Osama bin Laden in 2011. *The last major wars of the 20th Century were the Ulysses Continental War, which lasted from 1996 to 1997, and the First Aires War from 1997 to 1999. Science and Engineering *Achievements in engineering, such as faster than light propulsion, laser weaponry, artificial gravity, artificial intelligence, etc., were created much faster and earlier than what was expected (by three centuries). *The rover Spirit never got stuck on Mars, giving it a longer life of service before it's solar panels were damaged in a sandstorm in 2014. *Faster than light (FTL) propulsion is possible. Suck it Einstein. *Thanks to Aneph's near god-like status, terraforming Mars doesn't take hundreds of years to make it fully Earth-like, as the process lasted about two and a half years (2075 to 2077 in RP). Entertainment *Kanye West never criticized President George W. Bush, sparing him from future humiliation. **Kanye also never interrupted Taylor Swift's 2008 acceptance speech as well as never marrying Kim Kardashian, preventing further humiliation. *As the United Aerospace Command and the Scarlet Empire/The Crusaders is heavily based on the Halo video games, the Halo franchise doesn't exist in RP, but is replaced by a rebooted version of Bungie's computer game Marathon. *George R.R. Martin never created Game of Thrones, basically making the entire franchise non-existent in the BSCN Universe. *The Atlas Corporation and Jonathan Irons never appeared in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, being replaced with the fictional Continental Enterprises. *The IKN considered pressing charges against George Lucas for use of their uniforms in Star Wars, but was satisfied with small royalties from the films instead. Category:BSCN History